Reset
by Suncet
Summary: Tsukki viviría olvidando y él moriría sin ser recordado. [KurooTsukki GenderBender]


Este fanfic participa de la convocatoria _Amigo Secreto_ del grupo de WhatsApp _"KurooTsukki~BokuAka"._

 _Para Xavi._

* * *

 **Haikyuu!** Pertenece a **Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **Reset**

Capítulo Único

.

"Al igual que una gota de lluvia que cae por la ventana mi corazón está lleno de ti.

Te necesito. Te necesito. Te extraño".

Epik High ft. Lee Hi – Can your hear muy heart?

.

El insistente tick tack del reloj acrecentaba el nudo que se formaba en su garganta; el paso de tiempo siempre constante y sin perdonar a nadie. Los minutos transcurrían sin esperar a nadie, la vida simplemente continuaba sin importar cuánto doliera.

Hacía exactamente cinco minutos que debía haberse levantado de la cama para comenzar el día, igual que ayer, que anteayer y que todos los días anteriores a éste. Tenía un desayuno que preparar, una sonrisa que poner y _una presentación que dar_ ; en eso consistían sus días desde hace cuatro años atrás cuando la vida decidió que llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo indulgente con él.

Con parsimonia se dirigió al baño para comenzar su aseo porque por mucho que a veces quisiera renunciar a todo simplemente no podía, tenía grandes razones para no rendirse. El cucú del reloj seguía insistiendo con el tiempo, así que después de bañarse y cepillarse los dientes se dirigió a la cocina; el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo era deprimente, de Kuroo Tetsuro y sus días de gloria no quedaban nada.

Su cabello seguía siendo un desastre pero eran sus ojos lo que le aterraba, ni siquiera podía reconocerse así mismo ¿cómo esperaba que alguien más lo hiciera? Había perdido la luz hace tiempo, las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos sólo marcaban más el opaco de sus iris. Se veía patético, Tsuki se habría burlado de él, él mismo se habría reído si su yo más joven le viera. Tenía treinta años pero la vida le pesaba el doble.

Olvidándose de si mismo y su vagabundo aspecto corrió a lavar la fruta que iba a usar ése día para el desayuno, la misma fruta que usó los días anteriores: Fresas, Kiwi, y otras más pero la mayoría eran aquellos rojos frutos que ni siquiera eran consideradas como frutas. Picó con cuidado cada una y las colocó en un tazón junto a un poco de cereal y yogurt. Su desayuno favorito, desde siempre.

Pensó en exprimir naranjas para tener jugo fresco pero recordó que el licuado de fresas era la mejor opción así que suspirando se dispuso a realizarlo y a prepararse mentalmente para los próximos minutos. Sabía lo que el ruido ocasionaría, sabía que en ese instante comenzaría el día.

Pasos resuenan en el piso superior, puede escuchar el sonido de algo caer y quejidos. Sonríe porque eso es algo que pasa casi todos los días y aún sigue siendo un poco divertido pero tan pronto como llegó la sonrisa se esfuma, los pasos suenan cada vez más cerca y sabe que es cuestión de segundos para que esa persona aparezca en la cocina.

–¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa? –la suave voz femenina resuena como un eco producto del agobiante silencio que habita siempre en la casa. No puede evitar estremecerse, tampoco el hormigueo que recorre su piel y el nudo que se forma en su estómago. Toma pequeñas respiraciones antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar su vida, coloca una suave sonrisa mientras siente que su corazón se rompe un poco más. Es el momento.

–Hey, Tsukki. Siéntate a desayunar y conversemos ¿te parece? –titubea las palabras finales, a pesar de haber pasado tantas veces por esto nunca es fácil, jamás se hace más fácil. –Soy Tetsuro, pero eso ya lo sabes sí leíste las notas de tu habitación.

Observa a Tsukki parecer un animal acorralado, y desea poder hacer algo para que las cosas sean más fáciles entre ellos, para no tener que ver aquella mirada asustada y llena de recelo en los brillantes ojos chocolate que tanto ama. Ella es tan delgada y delicada que teme un día simplemente desaparezca como la niebla, que un día ella se rompa completamente y decida dejarlo para siempre. Tsukki titubea antes de tomar su lugar en la isla de la cocina frente a sus alimentos, nadie dice nada durante los próximos minutos, él para darle espacio y ella porque está aterrada y tratando de encajar las piezas de su memoria.

Finalmente es ella quien rompe el silencio.

–Kuroo-san –el susurro es frágilpero causa estragos en él. Ver a Tsukki susurrando un ligero _Kuroo-san_ entorno a él lo arremeten a los lejanos días de la preparatoria. Antes de que todo se quebrara. Antes de que ella se olvidara de él.

En ocasiones extraña esos aquellas épocas, días soleados llenos de risa, del sonido del balón al ser golpeado, de miradas furtivas del capitán del equipo de voleibol masculino hacia el equipo femenino. Aún puede recordar a sus compañeros burlándose y apostando sobre quién era la chica que lo traía maullando a la luna.

 _Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san._

Tiene la voz de Tsukki grabada a fuego en su memoria, todos esos momentos que fueron robados de la memoria de ella. Aquellos que ella jamás va a recuperar.

Sale de sus cavilaciones cuando Tsukki lo sacude levemente, con cautela. Odia esto; odia que ella cada mañana despierte y no sepa quién es él y cuánto significa en su vida; odia que ella lo olvide cada noche; odia que ni siquiera puede culpar a alguien más que así mismo de toda esta situación.

–Kuro-san, gracias por el desayuno. –Ella ha terminado de comer y él sigue sin tocar la comida, igual que todos los días. El vacío en su estómago le causa náuseas, trata de dibujar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Tsukki. Todo está bien, él no se está cayendo a pedazos con el pasar de los días.

–Muy bien, Tsukki. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –él sabe lo que continúa porque puede que Tsukishima no recuerde pero los hábitos que ha desarrollado con el tiempo son difíciles de quitar y más aún si se hacen todos los días a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar.

–¿Podemos ver los álbumes de fotos? –Kei es la mujer más hermosa que pudo conocer, a pesar de estar nerviosa y cohibida sigue siendo tan valiente por afrontar con trémula calma la situación. Cualquier otra persona en su situación se hubiese rendido hace mucho pero ella no lo hace. Ella continua viviendo cada día a pesar de su falta de memorias.

Tsukishima Kei se despierta cada mañana sin recordar partes de su vida, tiene un ataque de pánico al no reconocer su habitación pero los post-it que tiene pegados en todo el lugar le ayudan a saber qué pasa. Sobre el buró a un lado de la cama se encuentra la libreta en la que ha estado anotando por sí misma todo aquello que ha olvidado; la libreta tiene recortes, fotos y un sinfín de datos de personas que conoce, de sus padres y su hermano aunque a ellos jamás los haya olvidado pero teme que algún día lo haga, tiene imágenes de lugares que ha visitado, escribe sobre lo más importante de sus días y sobretodo está lleno de anécdotas del día a día con Kuroo.

Se dirigen a la sala y mientras él busca los álbumes de fotografías que han acumulado a lo largo de los años, Kei de sienta en un rincón del sofá. Ella alza sus piernas y las abraza mientras su cabeza reposa en sus rodillas. Su largo cabello rubio cae en cascadas y cubre partes de su rostro. Se ve tan frágil que Kuroo teme que se desvanezca.

Encuentra el primer álbum, aquel que tiene sus fotos de bebés porque hace años decidió que era buena idea juntar sus fotos en uno sólo, recuerda claramente a Kei avergonzada y a él riéndose de las fotos graciosas que encontraba aunque la situación se invertía cuándo era ella quien se burlaba de él cuando las fotos vergonzosas eran suyas. Añoraba aquellos tiempos.

Tsukki observa fascinada las primeras fotos, su pequeña sonrisa hace que el corazón de Kuroo lata con rapidez, y ese es uno de los motivos por los cuáles se despierta cada mañana y pasa de ser un desconocido al compañero de vida de Kei. Porque esa sonrisa hace que valga la pena cada gramo de dolor cuando ella le pregunta cada mañana sobre su identidad, vale cada fisura en su corazón cuando ella lo olvida cada noche al dormir. No hay nada en la tierra que él no entregaría por preservar esa sonrisa.

Con el pasar de una página la sonrisa de Kei se desvanece y un destello de frustración la sustituye. Lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Tsukki, lágrimas que no deberían estar ahí jamás pero que son inevitables; la fotografía que ella mira con tantos sentimientos encontrados son de ellos dos el día de su graduación. El birrete de Kei está torcido y Kuroo está picando sus mejillas, ella intenta parecer normal pero un sonrojo la delata además del brillo de sus ojos; lucen felices y completamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Lo estaban, lo están sólo que uno olvidará al día siguiente y el otro se romperá un poco más.

El suave sollozo de Kei lo distrae del dolor, de los pensamientos tormentosos. Ella está llorando sobre la foto de su boda.

Las ganas de llorar se apoderan de él, quiere maldecir, gritar y romper cada objeto en su camino. La vida es tan injusta; ella no debería pasar por esto cada día. Sus días deberían ser felices. Ellos deberían tener la vida que siempre soñaron.

Pero sus días se conforman de _olvidos, tal veces y deberían_.

Y mientras la abraza y escucha sollozar su corazón se rompe un poco más y desea una vez más: súplica a Dios por una oportunidad.

"Por favor, si existe un Dios y no nos ha abandonado, por favor permite que recuerde".

Pero sus pensamientos se ahogan en la tristeza de su realidad, en los sollozos de Kei y en el aire que se escapa de sus pulmones tan dolorosamente.

 **.**

 **"No estoy vivo sin ti, sabes que sin ti me muero. No lo olvides"**.

.

El día transcurre con tranquilas pláticas, se vuelven a conocer nuevamente, da todo de sí para enamorarla de nuevo.

Se enamora de ella una vez más, siempre es así. Cada día él se encarga de enamorarla y ella le recuerda porqué la amó la primera vez; porque la ama incansablemente.

Kei es todo brillo de luna; suave, sutil y embriagante.

Su sonrisa resplandece tímida al principio pero después de unas horas se vuelve cálida y reconfortante.

Su corazón es reparado durante el transcurso del día, poco a poco deja de doler y simplemente se dedica a disfrutar de sus nuevas _primeras veces_.

Ellos tienen un montón de esas, todos los días obtienen primeras veces; la primera vez que se conocen, el primer toque de manos, el primer abrazo, el primer beso, el primer baile, la primera vez que hacen el amor.

Jamás se cansa de descubrir todas esas primeras veces porque Kei lo vale, y cada vez que ocurren son especiales porque ella confía en él y se entrega en cuerpo y alma.

La primera vez que se abrazan están llorando después de ver los álbumes de fotografías. Son un enredo de pies y manos pero se siente bien, están en casa. También es doloroso porque significa hablar de lo qué ocurrió, de cómo Kuroo perdió a Kei y a su pequeño Ji, su hijo de cinco años.

Pero fue Kei quién perdió más pues sus recuerdos fueron arrebatados junto al hijo que tanto amaban.

Y la culpa era suya. Kei no debió haber manejado ese día, se suponía que era él quien debía pasar a buscar a Ji a las prácticas de natación pero se atrasó en una junta que le costó a su familia. Un conductor ebrio impacto contra el auto de Tsukki y todo se fue en picada; Kei estuvo días en coma, su pequeño hijo no logró llegar al hospital. Tuvo que enterrar a su pequeño milagro y ser fuerte para cuando Kei despertara pero cuando lo hizo ella simplemente no recordaba pedazos de su vida; se olvidó de él, de Ji y de años de días felices.

El doctor dijo que era un caso más de amnesia anterógrada, un número más entre la estadística.

 _Tsukki viviría olvidando y él moriría sin ser recordado._

La vida les arrebató todo y a cambio les dio un sinfín de primeras veces.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor aquel día, Kuroo se perdió entre las blancas piernas de su esposa; besó y adoró cada peca en su cuerpo. La amó con cada onza de su ser y le entregó los pedazos de su corazón.

Usó protección, él siempre se encarga de ello. No pueden permitirse traer un hijo al mundo a vivir así y ambos lo saben.

La expresión de placer de Tsukishima Kei era un poema, sus gemidos eran lírica y sus ojos el más brillante arte. Todo en ella era la más brillante pieza jamás creada.

La noche está cayendo y ellos se encuentran en silencio, es reconfortante saber que pese a las circunstancias sus cuerpos danzan al compás de un ritmo creado hace años para complacerles a ambos; la mente olvida pero el corazón recuerda cómo es amar al contrario.

Y ese amor es la razón por la cuál Tetsuro pasa cada mañana por las presentaciones, por miles de primeras veces.

La ama tanto que daría todo por ella, hasta su último aliento y tira de su alma.

Se duchan juntos y tontean bajo el agua y se siente correcto. Por un momento no hay dolor, sólo hay paz y amor.

Le ayuda a cepillar el cabello, es algo que jamás se cansará de hacer. Con dedos ágiles le hace una trenza y acomoda algunos mechones que enmarcan el rostro de Kei, el sonido del reloj como música de fondo. La besa suave y acompasada, sin prisas; el beso es lento y lleno de promesas con el sabor de las lágrimas de ambos.

Es la hora de la despedida, faltan quince minutos para las nueve y el sueño comienza a apoderarse de Tsukki.

Siempre el mismo día y a la misma hora, como una maldición establecida a través del tiempo.

Kuroo la observa garabatear en su libreta, colocar post-it en las almohadas y en la puerta. El cuarto está lleno de ellos, amarillos y verdes llenando la habitación de colores que francamente le repugnan desde hace tiempo por el significado que poseen.

Finalmente el sueño la vence y él se despide de ella con un suave beso en la frente. Se promete no llorar al menos hasta llegar a su habitación pero sus planes se ven interrumpidos al llegar a la puerta para salir del lugar, hay un nuevo color de post-it; es rojo y desentona con todos los demás pero es la frase ahí escrita lo que le golpea con tanta fuerza que teme derrumbarse.

 _"Kuroo te ama, Kei. Por favor no dudes de él. Llámalo Tetsuro y haz que su sonrisa brille, agradécele con un beso el haberte preparado tu desayuno favorito. Tsukishima Kei somos afortunadas de tener un hombre como él de esposo. Ámalo como él te ama: con cada gramo de su ser. Él no merece que lo olvidemos."_

Las lágrimas se derraman sin pudor alguno, no sabe si reír de felicidad o de histeria al final lo que escapa es un sonido que parece el de un animal herido. Su corazón galopa con tanta fuerza que duele pero lo único que importa es que Kei lo ama tanto como para seguir luchando y eso es lo único que tiene validez para él.

Puede que la mente de Kei lo haya olvidado pero su corazón tiene grabado su nombre a fuego y es lo único que él necesita, lo único que hace que valga la pena vivir.

Kuroo puede vivir siendo olvidado mientras el corazón de Kei lo siga amando.

 **"No me olvides nunca, nunca jamás. Nunca lo hagas."**

* * *

Notas de autor: Querido(a) amigo(a) secreto(a), espero te guste siquiera un poquito. Escucha la canción, es de mis favoritas así que te estoy compartiendo un pedazo de mi corazón.

¿Review?


End file.
